Addendum
by Haley
Summary: A short epilogue fan fic that I'm a little proud of that has nothing to do with the sequel, which I tried so hard to enjoy.


**Author's Note:** Wow, pulling this out of the archive of random junk txt files...some Jeepers Creepers for ya'll that are still in physical pain from the sequel. I'd just like to pretend it doesn't exist, and leave you with this.  
  
Addendum  
by Haley ( TragicSandwich@haleyville.net )

  
  
    
The talons of the Creeper dug painfully into his shoulders, ripping flesh from the bone as Darry yowled in pain. Blasts of cold night air shook him as they sailed higher and higher, and the boy began to kick furiously, trying to set himself free.   
  
    
There was, of course, the off chance that he'd land in a big pile of good ol' fashioned country hay bails. The odds were more likely, however, that he'd hit the ground and shatter every bone in his body, dying instantaneously. Or quite slowly. Whichever happened, though, he knew it would be better than what this monster had planned for him.   
  
    
Darry writhed and squirmed as the land rushed away beneath him, and he could still hear his sister's desperate cries echoing off into the night sky. That thought brought him a little bit of solace: at least it hadn't taken her. He didn't know if he could even stand it, watching this creature rip her ivory hand from his grasp and crash through that glass, taking her off to a fate worse than death.   
  
    
In the end, though, he hadn't been surprised by her heroics. Trisha was the strongest person he knew, and he was her baby brother. Someone she was supposed to watch over and protect, come Hell or High Water. Well, Hell at least, Darry thought with a smug irony. That's when their altitude began to drop dramatically, and he could almost make out, parked behind the same billboard where he and his sister had watched the Creeper eat...   
  
    
_"Are you kidding me? He looked like a Strip-O-Gram cop."_   
  
    
Her words, sharp and intellegent, rung loudly in his ears as, suddenly, the ground rushed up to meet him. Not the ground, persay, but the roof of what felt like a rather solid iron truck. The brown-eyed boy let out a low moan, rolling over, until the solidity of the truck dropped out from beneath him and he slammed hard in the dirt.   
  
    
Darry wasn't allowed time to wollow in the pain, however, because only moments later he was yanked up by the front of his shirt and felt his toes barely scraping the ground. Then the thing actually looked at him, with it's almost haunted ancient eyes. It was a knowing glance, it knew what it was going to do to him. He could feel it's hot, sulfery breath running down his face, breathing him in, taunting him.   
  
    
That's when a police siren began to rise and fall in the distance, and a glimmer of hope rose in the boy's nearly resigned eyes. Letting out a low howl of outrage at the boy's sudden lack of dispair, it lifted him higher, then bashed him hard against the side of the truck.   
  
    
Spots swam in his brown eyed vision, and a hiss of pained air escaped through Darry's trembling lips. The world spun before him, even more quickly as the Creeper flung open the back of the rustic thing and tossed him carelessly inside. But the impact wasn't hard, as he'd expected. Instead it was soft, yet kind of bumpy. And that smell...   
  
    
With a cry that came from deep down in his very soul, he scooted furiously through the blackness till he came upon a bare stretch of wall and some equally unoccupied space. Wrapping his arms tight around his shoulders to ward off the mental chills he was recieving, the boy decided to try to think of something else, anything else.   
  
    
_"Don't you take him, take me!"_   
  
    
Those words, in the moment they were uttered, had instilled such fear in him. Especially when the creature had paused, possibly thinking it over. He'd struggled to speak to his sister, demand that she get the hell out of dodge, but knew it was utterly useless. It wasn't like, had he been in the same place, that he wouldn't've done the same exact thing, but Darry was just not going to allow that thing to harm his sister. Wasn't happening, not in this lifetime.   
  
    
The truck started much like Trish's old car, which was probably on it's very last legs. The engine roared to life, but the gears let off a horrible grinding sound before it bucked forward. That could be quite a drawback for some psychotic monster, trying to run innocent bystanders off the road so he could eat their innards. Darry laughed aloud, but it was a cold and unfamilliar sound, obviously forced.   
  
    
Feeling the effects of a sharp turn, he was thrown down hard, rolling across the floor lined with bodies as he tried to hold back any nauseating thoughts. He wouldn't give the Creeper the satisfaction of instilling any more terror in him, there was no way. The speed of the truck increased as he scrambled back to his corner, grounding himself as much as was possible with nothing but smooth wall and floor.   
  
    
Then, the sound blasted inside the carriage so loud, reverberating off of the walls and being sent every-which-way and amplified. Darry covered his ears tightly as the horrifying sound of the car-horn echoed off into the stillness of the night. But there were no sounds of increased speed, no squeal of another car's tires around them. That's when it dawned on him.   
  
    
It was messing with him. It actually had enough capacity in it's inhuman head to play mind-games, and not simply be a preadatory animal. The Creeper was beyond the basic instinct of just finding food, it found and tortured that food. Fantastic. Fan-fucking-tastic.   
  
    
With a sudden jolt, the truck skidded to a stop on what seemed to be a smooth surface. Darry finally managed to hold his ground, however, but it was without merit. The wall dissappeared from his back and he hit the earth hard, a thousand tiny bits of asphalt grinding into his knees. Again quickly pulled to his feet, it simply dragged his heels over bits of broken pavement while he struggled feverently to glimpse over his shoulder to where they were going.   
  
    
He caught a glimpse of a building, a plant possibly, made all of iron, and covered with years of rust and wear. Something exploded past his head, and in seconds, they were both airborne again. The trip was short, however, and the Creeper's thick booted feet landed squarely on the roof of the building. Suddenly, as they passed through a door into blackness, Darry was accosted by fear. The stairwell they traveled down as his heels painfully took the impact of every step was musty and frigid, and smelled of death.   
  
    
Already it smelled of death.   
  
    
Turning a corner, an electric buzzing overhead signaled the presence of outdated flourescent lighting, which temporarily blinded the boy as he looked up. When his vision cleared, he found himself bathed in a putrid yellow light, and soon after that, in a heap on the floor. The Creeper turned sharply on it's heels and Darry peered around in a daze, finding the confines he was in smaller that originally percieved. And then, the loud creaking of a metal door as it was pulled shut and bolted from the other side. It's probably going off to prepare itself, he thought with a shuddering sigh.   
  
    
And then he was alone.   
  
    
Feeling naked and on display, Darry crawled with desperation to one of the cement walls, every bone in his body feeling some sort of ache. He then drew his knees up and hugged them tightly to his chest, warding off the extreme chill in the air. His mind started to travel down the path of "There must be a refridgeration unit in here." until it realized where it was going, then immediately backed off the subject as if it'd been burned.   
  
    
Anything but that, this just wasn't the time.   
  
    
He curled closer against the cold stone wall, taking comfort in it's solid presence. It was the only thing it his world at the moment that seemed to be so solid, so real. Everything in the past twenty-four hours felt as if it had been some sort of horrible nightmare, and that as long as he waited out the night Darry would wake to the day he had to drive his sister home for Spring Break.   
  
    
This time, though, they certainly wouldn't take the scenic route.  
-11:11 AM, Sat. Jan. 26th, 2002 


End file.
